Caught in the past
by augustsunset
Summary: Kagome's a famous actress in modernday Japan, but will she be able to keep her extravagant life away from the Sengoku Jidai? sesskag R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Caught in the past  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been 3 years since Kagome had started traveling with Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
Now 18, Kagome was a famous actress in modern day Japan. If Inuyasha had been bothered  
  
When Kagome was going back to her time to take tests, he was highly perturbed now.  
  
"Ya know, if you wanna leave, then leave!" Kagome's reply was simple.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Then she went on about how she was an actress and how she had to be there, and so on.  
  
This was a weekly routine.  
  
Unknown to the pair, was a figure watching them from a nearby treetop.  
  
' Intriguing.' Thought the strange figure, 'But is she the right one?'  
  
With one last remark from Kagome, ("And don't you dare try following me!") , she jumped into the well.  
  
"Keh." Said Inuyasha as he walked away, "It's not like I care."  
  
'Is the girl trying to kill herself?', thought the figure.  
  
With that, the figure jumped from the treetop, and landed on the ground gracefully.  
  
His scent made Inuyasha turn around.  
  
"You! Whadda you want?!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
I will be the one asking the questions, not you little brother."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" yelled an extremely ticked-off Inuyasha.  
  
Without thinking, Inuyasha whipped out Tetsuaiga.  
  
"Really, little brother, I am not here to fight," said Sesshoumaru, calm as ever.  
  
"I merely wish to know where that wench traveling with you went."  
  
"That's none of your business!", Snarled Inuyasha, "Keep away from my Kagome!"  
  
'His Kagome?' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Your Kagome?" 'So that is the wench's name.  
  
"You still care for her? After what you've been doing with that dead bitch?" questioned  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I thought I told you that wasn't any of your business! KAZE NO KIZU!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack, and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, lifting him up.  
  
"You are pathetic Inuyasha. You should not bother to fight me. Now, I will ask you one  
  
More time, where did your wench go?"  
  
"I'll never tell you!" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip on Inuyasha's neck tightened.  
  
"I have no choice but to kill you, then."  
  
Just then, Kagome jumped out of the well.  
  
"I can't believe I left my-"But didn't finish as she saw Sesshoumaru holding Inuyasha up by the throat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Caught in the past  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Inuyasha! Let go of him, Sesshoumaru! If you don't, I'll, I'll take you down with one of  
  
my arrows!" At this moment, Kagome had forgotten how scared she was of Sesshoumaru,  
  
as she was desperate to help Inuyasha.  
  
'Here is the girl. I will take her now.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Girl, you are to come to my castle with me." Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't you dare touch Kagome!" Inuyasha was able to croak out.  
  
'He sounds like Jaken' was Sesshoumaru's amused thought, before he turned his  
  
attention back on Kagome.  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru, I'll do anything. Just don't hurt Inuyasha!" with that, Kagome  
  
abruptly burst into tears.  
  
"No! Don't do it Kags! Sesshoumaru's just going to kill you once he's outta my hearing  
  
range!"  
  
But Inuyasha's words had no effect on Kagome.  
  
"Alright Sesshoumaru, I'll come to your castle with you." With that, Sesshoumaru  
  
droped Inuyasha.  
  
Seeing Sesshoumaru's satisfied smirk, Inuyasha went crazy. "Don't you wanna live?  
  
You dumb girl? Fine go ahead-" He was interrupted however, not by  
  
Sesshoumaru, but by a loud "OSUWARI! Don't you understand? I'm going with your  
  
brother for your own safety! You're so self-centered!" sniffed Kagome.  
  
"Come here, girl." Said Sesshoumaru's voice. Kagome looked up.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face was as unemotional as ever, but his eyes were full of amusement. Reluctantly, Kagome walked over. "You are to come with me to my lands to help heal  
  
my ward, Rin. She is terribly ill. After she is healed, you are to become her teacher."  
  
Before Kagome could protest, Sesshoumaru had grabbed her, and as soon as his cloud  
  
appeared, he jumped on to it. "This journey will take about 2 hours. You better rest."  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru who grabbed her head and  
  
Hissed,"You are to call me Sesshoumaru-sama at all times, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Kagome nodded nervously. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." But when Sesshoumaru looked  
  
up again, she scowled. 'No one ever tells me what to do anymore.' She thought. 'Well,  
  
except my directors....' With that last thought Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

By the time Kagome woke up, they were almost there. A big, white castle came into view.  
  
'Oh, wow! I've never seen such a pretty castle! It's got to take lots of servants to clean  
  
that place up!'  
  
As if reading her mind, he smirked.  
  
When they got there, Sesshoumaru put her down. Jaken and Rin appeared.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're finally back!" Jaken looked  
  
disgusted. Rin, on the other hand, looked delighted. "Kagome-oneesan! Have you come  
  
to play with Rin?  
  
"Rin, you should not be up. Why are you not in bed?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin was excited when she heard Kagome-oneesan was coming, Sesshoumaru- sama!"  
  
Rin enthusiastically replied.  
  
"You must go straight up to bed, Rin. Kagome will see you later." Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin slowly walked a staircase. 'That's odd,' thought Kagome,'She's usually running  
  
around...' But then she remembered that Sesshoumaru partly brought her here because  
  
she needed to heal Rin.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshoumaru's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts. "Leave us."  
  
"Ye-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken then trotted out of the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome.  
  
"Come." He said, starting to walk into his home. Kagome ran to catch up.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope this was long enough for you guys. Oh yeah, I need a beta reader.

If you're interested, would you please e-mail me or leave a review?

Ja ne!

augustvirgo


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught in the past  
**  
**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome was bewildered as she followed Sesshoumaru down the never ending hallways.  
  
'How is someone supposed to remember where everything is?! It's totally impossible!'  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Sesshoumaru came to a stop at a couple of doors which  
  
seemed to be a tad smaller but wider than the other doors. "These are the guest chambers,"  
  
said Sesshoumaru. "You will be staying in that room," He indicated to a door on Kagome's  
  
left. They went inside. Sesshoumaru pointed to a closet. "That closet have kimono's and  
  
yukata's in them. They should fit you." Then he pointed to the futon on the floor. "I trust  
  
you will be comfortable sleeping there." With that last comment, he left the room. "Wait,  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried Kagome frantically. "How am I supposed to get around without  
  
getting lost?" Sesshoumaru turned around, his face as emotionless as ever. "I have sent for a  
  
servant to come around in the next half-hour. She will lead you to Rin. After that, she will  
  
show you around the castle so you will not get lost." With that said, Sesshoumaru left.  
  
Kagome sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"For the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, where's Kagome?!! What did you do to her?" cried Shippou.  
  
"You made her upset again, didn't you?" questioned Miroku. "Kagome was right, you do  
  
need to work on your people skills-."  
  
"Would you two get off my back?!....Sesshoumaru has her." Inuyasha muttered the last three  
  
words. "What?!" cried Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get my mother back, Inuyasha!" said an annoyed Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha rounded on Shippou. "Don't you think I tried? You think I don't care about  
  
her?!...." Tears welled in his eyes. "Inuyasha, don't worry, we'll get Kagome-sama back."  
  
Miroku lay a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "That's the  
  
thing. If I try and get Kagome back..." He trailed off. "Go on," urged Sango, "Tell us."  
  
"...He threatened to kill us, and lots of innocent people. And knowing my Sesshoumaru, he  
  
wouldn't hesitate."  
  
"Inuyasha, we'll get her back. No matter what it takes. She means a lot to us too."

* * *

"How is she?" Sesshoumaru inquired. Kagome looked up from Rin to look at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She just has a fever now. It'll go away as she sleeps." Kagome began to put her medicine  
  
away.  
  
"I see. I expect to see you at dinner in half-hour. If you do not show up, I will hunt you down myself." With one last sharp glance at Kagome, he left.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
'And are Inuyasha and the others alright?'  
  
Just before dinner, a servant appeared at the door. Kagome sighed. 'Is Sesshoumaru actually  
  
letting me stay here? He can't be thinking clearly.' When she arrived in the dinning area, Sesshoumaru was already there. He glared at her.  
  
"You are late." He snapped. Kagome frowned. "The servant came to pick me up just a few minutes ago. It's not my fault." Kagome snapped back.  
  
"Do not disrespect me, girl. Otherwise I will not hesitate to punish you."  
  
Before Kagome could answer, the food arrived. When the servants finished putting the food on the table, Sesshoumaru barked, "Leave us."  
  
The servants gave Sesshoumaru one last fearful look, bowed deeply, than hastily ran out of the room.  
  
'They fear him?' Kagome wasn't surprised. She glared at Sesshoumaru, and was taken aback to see him looking straight at her, as if curious.  
  
Kagome struggled to find her voice. "Was there something you wished to speak with me about, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She had almost forgotten to be formal, but managed just in time.  
  
Sesshoumaru just kept staring straight at her, looking as though trying to read her thoughts. It went on for a few minutes. Kagome was just about to open her mouth to say something about leaving when,  
  
"Miko, why did you jump into the well?" Kagome was caught completely off guard. If Sesshoumaru found out about her being for the future....well, he wouldn't be entirely surprised would he? People were questioning her clothes all the time....  
  
"Are you mute? If not, answer me at once." Sesshoumaru was beginning to loose his patience.  
  
Kagome decided to tell him the truth. 'If he finds out I'm lying, who knows what he'll do?'  
  
"I-I'm from the future. I have to jump into the well to get back home. I live 500 years in the future." Kagome said nervously, hoping he would buy her story. Well, it wasn't much of a story, it was the truth. The actual truth, which she also kept secret of.  
  
"The future? Indeed. I find that extremely unlikely." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a very skeptical look. "B-but it's true! I can prove it to you. Tomorrow, if you take me to the well, I'll jump in and..." Kagome trailed off, because while she had been talking, Sesshoumaru had oh-so-polietly stood up.  
  
"Very well. If what you say is true, we shall go there first thing tomorrow morning. If you are lying, however, you shall suffer the consequences. I expect to see you in my study in the morning. You will not go on your own." With that, he left the room.  
  
'Oh, shit. This is great, Kagome. You've really done it this time. You could have at least_ tried_ lying.'  
  
Kagome eyed the forgotten food. 'But as long I'm here, I might as well chow down!'

* * *

Yay! I finally finished this chappy. 

Thanks to those who reviewed.

augustsunset


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Caught in the past  
  
Chapter 4

* * *

After finishing with her dinner, Kagome went up to her guest room. 'What am I supposed to do tomorrow?' she asked herself as she crawled unto her futon.  
  
'Am I just supposed to jump down the well with him and show him around Tokyo? How long does he want to stay there? And how are we going to get around with the paparazzi following us?  
  
With those last thoughts, Kagome fell asleep  
  
The next morning, a servant was sent into Kagome's room to wake her up. "Kagome-sama, you are to be in Sesshoumaru-sama's study in the next half hour."  
  
Kagome opened one sleepy eye, than, rather quickly, sat up. "Thanks-er, what's your name?" "My name is Miyoko, Kagome-sama. Now, Sesshoumaru-sama wants you to wear one of the kimono's in there." Miyoko pointed to the closet.  
  
After much thought, Kagome picked out a baby blue coloured kimono, with silver sakura petals all around it.  
  
After escorting Kagome to Sesshoumaru's study, Miyoko bid Kagome goodbye. Kagome hesitantly knocked on the sliding screen door. "Come in." Came Sesshoumaru's voice from inside. Kagome opened the door. Sesshoumaru was sitting in his chair, reading some documents. Kagome just stood there, wondering is she should sit down.  
  
"Sit." Sesshoumaru instructed. Kagome sat, wondering what he was going to say. A few minutes passed, then... a cell phone rang. Kagome's cell phone. 'Damn, I forgot to turn it off!' she thought as she pulled it out of her obi. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru an apologetic look before flipping the phone open amd said,  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey mom. Uh , huh. Ok. That would be great. Listen, can I get back to you later? Ok, thanks. Bye." Kagome put the phone away, slowly raising her head to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze. She smiled slyly.  
  
"What was that...silver coloured item?" questioned Sesshoumaru, looking slightly curious. "..Oh, it's called a cellular phone. I use it to keep contact with people when I'm away from home. Nearly everyone in modern day Japan has one," Explained Kagome, "Are we leaving anytime soon?"  
  
Sesshoumaru got to his feet. "Yes, we are leaving now. When we get to this 'modern day Japan' I expect you to show me more of these new inventions." He started walking out of the room. Kagome quickly ran to catch up with him.  
  
When they got to the well, it was already dark out. Kagome took a deep breath, and was about to jump in, when she felt strong muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist.  
  
'What on earth?' Kagome turned her head slightly to see Sesshoumaru looking straight ahead. "You will get cold, miko. And I do not wish to drag you out of the well." Kagome was about to protest when Sesshoumaru jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief when she saw the familiar blue light come into view. 'So the well let him through...or maybe it let him through because I'm with him..'  
  
When the blue light disappeared, Sesshoumaru immediately dumped out of the well. He then let go of Kagome, and she ran over to open the sliding screen doors. She yelled, "I'm home!"  
  
"Cease your yelling, girl-"but before Sesshoumaru could finish, another voice yelled out-  
  
"Kagome!" Souta came running out, and gave Kagome a fierce hug. Sesshoumaru almost growled, but caught himself just in time.  
  
After all, even if Kagome belonged to him, it was just her little brother. Souta let go of Kagome and stared at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes.  
  
"Sis, who's he?" "Oh, he's Sesshoumaru-sama, lord of the western lands," Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama, this is my brother Souta."  
  
"I see." Was all Sesshoumaru could get out.  
  
"Where's mom?" Kagome asked Souta. "What? Oh, she went out to do some grocery shopping." Souta was looking at Sesshoumaru with awe. 'He's so much cooler than Inu-no-niichan.' He thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru was beginning to get irritated. "Girl, show me around this era." Kagome scowled. 'Even in this era, he's an arrogant bastard.' Thought Kagome bitterly. "I can't. Well, we can't go on foot." She said nervously. "And why is that?" Sesshoumaru crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, I'm an actress, as I mentioned earlier. We would have to have a car take us around Tokyo, because the paparazzi would follow us."  
  
"Girl, what is a car and what is a paparazzi?" Kagome inwardly groaned. She had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Paparazzi are photographers who follow celebrities around to get stories and pictures. Cars are vehicles that move on wheels." She explained.  
  
Sesshoumaru still looked confused, so Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her parked car.

* * *

Rin woke up to an empty room. She sat up in bed, and realized her headache was gone. She wanted to get up and play. "Jaken-sama!" she called cheerfully. Jaken immediately ran into the room. "What is it Rin?" If anything happened to Rin while Sesshoumaru was gone, he would get into deep trouble later. "Rin wants to see Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-oneesan." Jaken sighed. "They aren't here, Rin." Rin's face fell. "When are they going to be back, Jaken-sama?" she asked. "I don't know, Rin. I don't know."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at the parked Porsche in amazement. Kagome sighed. He had been in that position for nearly 10 minutes now. She was beginning to loose her patience. "Sesshoumaru-sama, if you're done looking at my car, we can get in and I can drive you around Tokyo. But if you want to stay here all day, admiring my car, that's fine with me."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up. "I am done 'admiring' your car, as you say. Now, take me around your village." Kagome laughed nervously and shook her head. "No. I can't take you when you're dressed like that." Sesshoumaru frowned. "What exactly is wrong with the way I dress?" Kagome giggled. "It's just that...people dress differently nowadays. We're gonna have to get you some new clothes." Sesshoumaru narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to wear anything put my normal attire."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, I 'm not taking you out until we get you in some proper clothes, so..." Eventually, Sesshoumaru gave in. This was the only way he could go around Tokyo without being "noticed." They were now in a limousine, heading towards a men's clothing shop. Sesshoumaru was looking out the tinted window, apparently fascinated by all the tall buildings, shops and other cars. Kagome just sat there, staring at him. His emotionless mask wasn't in place anymore, just curiosity all over his face. When they got to the store, Kagome and Sesshoumaru got of out the limo. When they were about to walk into the store, as Kagome had predicted earlier, the paparazzi came, and started talking pictures. Kagome's eyes widened, and she grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and pulled him inside.  
  
"Who were those people?" asked Sesshoumaru, as Kagome let go of his arm. "Those were the paparazzi. I try to avoid them when I can. I don't want them writing fake stories about me. It'll cause an uproar." Before Sesshoumaru could reply, the shopkeeper greeted them. "Irasyaimase! May I help you?" she asked. Her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru's hair, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes, my friend here would like some casual clothes." About and hour later, they emerged from the store, Kagome carrying about 3 large bags. "See, the clothes in this era aren't that bad, are they?" Kagome questioned. "They are not as...bad as I expected, Kagome. Where will we go next?" Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of Sesshoumaru saying her name. He had only used it about twice. Maybe he was lightening up a bit. "Well, first, let's get back to my mom's house. Then I'll show you around more." With that, they got into the waiting limo.

* * *

Well, I finally finished this chapter.  
  
Here are some terms:  
  
Nii-chan- Older brother. (Usually only little kids use it.)  
  
Onee-san- Older sister.  
  
Irasyaimase- Welcome (Used by shopkeepers when a customer comes in)  
  
I hope this chappie was satisfactory!  
  
I'm desperate for a Beta reader! Please e-mail me or leave a review if interested. Well, that's it for now,  
  
Cheers,  
  
Augustsunset 


	5. Chapter 5

**Caught in the past**

**Chapter 5**

Hey people. I revised this chapter until I was satisfied with it. I actually managed to get it out! I'm gonna go celebrate my b-day now! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime. Just the manga's . **

****

****

****

Once they got back to the Higurashi Jinjya , Sesshoumaru immediately headed towards the bone eaters well.

"Wait Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I wish to head back to my era," he replied impassively without stopping or even turning around. "Your era is too noisy and full of strange smells." Kagome ran up in front of Sesshoumaru and held her arms out. "Wait, you can't go yet, there's so much more for you to see, and, well, you only just got here." She finished rather lamely.

'So much for my acting skills.' She thought dejectedly. Sesshoumaru seemed to consider it for a moment then answered, "No." He started walking again.

"Oh, come on! You were the one who wanted to come with me! I could have gone by myself, but you wouldn't let me!"

Sesshoumaru once again stopped, and this time, turned around. "Do you think I would have let you escape so easily?" he questioned. Kagome frowned. "Escape? Why would I even think of escaping? All I wanted to do was to go home and-"

"That is escaping." With that, Sesshoumaru returned around and headed towards the well. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru's back. This was going to be harder than she expected.

* * *

It was already very dark put. After three hours of persuading, Kagome finally got Sesshoumaru to stay in Tokyo. With a goodbye to Souta, Kagome's mom, and Oji-chan, they left for Kagome's new house. Kagome was currently showing Sesshoumaru one of her bathrooms.

'This is a sink. You don't even have to go get water from any wells. The water comes out of the tap." To prove her point, she jerked the cold water tap. "See?"

Sesshoumaru's eye's were widened. He had never seen such magic before. This was truly exquisite.

As if reading Sesshoumaru's thoughts, Kagome spoke up. "This isn't magic, it's just advanced technology." Sesshoumaru's luminous golden depths still looked doubtful, but his emotionless mask was back in place.

Kagome motioned for him to follow her so she could show him other parts of the house.

During the last hour, Kagome had shown Sesshoumaru the T.V, books, paintings, food, everything there was to know about the 21st century. Some items had taken longer, because Sesshoumaru had been suspicious about what some of items would do.

For example, when Kagome had shown him the washing machine, and demonstrated how if worked by putting in a shirt, his right hand went straight for the Toukijin.

Kagome, exhausted, launced herself onto a comfortable arm chair. She closed her eyes. 'I'm never ever going to bring anyone else from the Sengoku Jidai here!' she thought distressed.

Noting that Sesshoumaru was still around, she opened her eyes. He stood before her apparently distraught.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please, sit down." said Kagome, rather recklessly. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to question. He wasn't tired, but he wanted to inspect this...strange sitting material. He sat down. It was outlandishly comfortable.

'It looks like he's comfortable!,' Kagome thought, thankfully. 'Now he doesn't have to complain how-'

"Miko."

Kagome looked up. "Yes? Is there anything you want, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked cheerfully.

"Get this Sesshoumaru something to drink. The heat in this house is unbearable."

'I spoke too soon.' Sighed Kagome miserably. 'He's more arrogant than Inuyasha! In his own little way!'

* * *

Sesshoumaru was now currently watching a movie that Kagome herself was in, one called, "You get what you wish for.'

'This is quite fascinating,' he admitted to himself. 'Remarkable-'

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama. Here are your drinks. I brought more than one kind so you could taste them all." Kagome interrupted. Sesshoumaru seemed quite irritated for being interrupted, but looked over at the drinks, nonetheless.

"This one is just plain water," began Kagome, making sure Sesshoumaru was paying attention. "These one's are called pop. They're very sweet."

It took awhile, but Sesshoumaru tried all the drinks. And he just had to make a comment for each one.

Kagome, exasperatedly, threw herself onto the couch. "I can't take this anymore! You're making this harder than it should be!"

"Making what harder?" he questioned.

"...You know what? Never mind. Let's just go back to your era. Tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I was waiting for you to say that."

* * *

The next day, very early in the morning, they left for the Higurashi Jinjya. When they reached the well, Kagome hesitated.

"What is it, Miko?"

"It's just that...oh, nevermind, it's not important." With that, she opened the slidng screen doors, ran in, and jumped into the dry well. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. 'What strange behaviour.'

He immediately jumped in after her.

When the pair got back to the Sengoku Jidai, Sesshoumaru didn't bother to help Kagome out of the well.

'And I thought men like him would be more helpful.' Kagome almost growled.

Just when Kagome was almost out of the well, she slipped and landed on her left ankle. Breathing sharply, Kagome looked over at her ankle. It was bleeding rapidly.

'At least she did not scream.' Thought Sesshoumaru, slightly concerned, as he jumped back in the well.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama? I- I think I just broke my left ankle." She laughed rather nervously.

'Wonderful.' He thought.

Sesshoumaru had difficulty carrying Kagome back, as she started complaining. Nonstop.

"Ow! Hey, who do you think you're carrying? Jaken?" Kagome snapped, forgetting her place as Sesshoumaru winced at her tone of voice, forgetting to reprimand her.

"Girl, lower your voice. This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate-"

He stopped talking when he realized that Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms during his boring 'lecture.' "At least you will be easier to carry." He said out loud. He began flying again. 'So disgraceful.' He thought, amused. 'Yet so very entertaining.'

* * *

When they raced the western lands, Sesshoumaru put Kagome down. 'Now, to wake her up..." Sesshoumaru kneeled down and prodded Kagome's left shoulder. He frowned when Kagome stayed oblivious. "Girl." Kagome stayed undisturbed.

Getting irritated, Sesshoumaru looked around, and spotted a river. He smiled mischeviously. 'Perfect.' He thought.

Kagome was having a very pleasant dream, when she felt cold, no, freezing water splash her.

She opened her eyes, and when she saw what was causing the inconvenience, she gasped. "What on earth are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"What does it look like, Miko?" came the cool reply.

She 'hmphed' and sat up. "Oww..." she complained, then gasped. "It looks...so untreatable."

She looked up, and saw Sesshoumaru sneering.

"Have you forgotten who you are with, girl?" Kagome looked confused for a moment, then, "Oh yeah! You've got Tenseiga! You can heal my ankle!" she said brightly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "You don't have to state the obvious all the time, you know."

He unsheathed Tenseiga.

Kagome drew a deep breath, as if expecting pain. Sesshoumaru quickly ran Tenseiga through Kagome's ankle.

When he withdrew it, the wound was all cleared up. As if nothing had happened.

"Arigatou." She whispered.

"You were slowing this Sesshoumaru down." He replied, appearing unaffected. By her generous words. Kagome ignored him, as she was examining her ankle.

'So she has decided to block this Sesshoumaru out once again. I will not tolerate this.'

"Kagome, if you continue to ignore this Sesshoumau, I will leave you in this fukai mori."

Kagome looked up in surprise as she heard Sessshoumaru say her name. 'It sounds so nice when he says it...' she thought happily, before coming back to her senses. 'Who am I kidding? He probably only said my name to get my attention.'

"Kagome, if you have not realized, you can walk now. If you do not get up in this instant, I will leave you here."

'Or..not." thought a surprised Kagome. 'Maybe there is something to him, afterall.' She thought as she stood uo, and began to follow Sesshoumaru back to his home.

* * *

Hey, how'd you like this chappie? I told you it would be longer!


	6. update?

**5/5/07**

After receiving a rare review for 'Caught in the Past', I'm starting to reconsider taking up this story again, or 'On my Own'. The last time I updated, I thought that that update would be it's last, but now I'm having second thoughts…

Now the problem with this is I have no idea were this story is going, and have next to no ideas at the moment. I welcome people to give me suggestions and which story I should work to update on.

You will have to take into consideration that if I _do _end up finishing this story, it will take awhile to do so. On top of school, I'm juggling some extra-curricular activities, and I frequently go on vacation with my family.

Sorry to those of you who thought that this was an update; I'll try my best to write up some rough drafts in the next few days.

Well, that's about all,

Cheers,

Augustsunset


	7. Chapter 6

Wow. I was just reading through some of these chapters, and I can't remember writing any of them at all. It scares me. And my writing was so bad! Especially the punctuation. It's quite embarrassing, actually. I think my writing has improved a lot since then. At least, I hope it has. It had better…I don't want to embarrass my self again :p. I've also forgotten quite a bit about Inuyasha. I haven't watched the anime or read the manga for the longest time…hopefully I did a fairly decent job of writing this chapter.

**One last note before reading: there will be some vocab in this chapter that not all of you will be able to understand. They will be listed at the bottom of the page for your convenience. **

Ok, that's enough of my babbling. I hope you enjoy this!

-augustsunset

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Despite how much better the weather had gotten over the past few days, or how she had gotten more rest than she had had in over three years, Kagome still could not get her mind off her present situation. She had been taken, against her will by Sesshoumaru, who intended to have Kagome come to his castle to nurse Rin back to health, and then teach her the basic calligraphy she needed. Kagome scoffed at the idea-she, a teacher? It was preposterous. At eighteen, she was one of Japan's most successful actors. Constantly stalked by photographers and her fans, she didn't have time to focus her devotion on some silly seven year old girl.

But Rin was much more than that. She warmed the hearts of whomever she met, and took delight in pleasing the people around her. She never had a single selfish thought, and that, if anything, made Kagome want to stay around her, just to see her evolve. Kagome smiled in remembrance, thinking back to the time when Rin had made her her first flower chain. It had taken her an awfully long time, but she had finally gotten it. Rin was so proud of herself that she had but the daisy chain on top of Kagome's head, that she actually stayed still for over a minute. Then, after receiving much praise from Kagome, she had ran around to find more flowers to satisfy her needs.

'_It's amazing how much energy a little girl can have,' _thought Kagome. _'I wish I had more time to myself.'_ But here she was, following Sesshoumaru through the deep, dark woods. She could see slits of sun peeking in from the tops of trees, but it was still dark enough that she had to watch the ground when she walked. The forest floor was terribly bumpy, but Kagome did her best to maintain her balance. _'If only I could hold onto Sesshoumaru while I walked…that would make this a lot easier," _Kagome thought. _'As if he would allow that. He probably would just start complaining about how much I was slowing him down.' _

Kagome sighed, wishing that she had her car with her. Her favourite Lexus wouldn't be giving her this problem. Kagome had actually come home so tired one night, that she had been too exhausted to walk up the steep steps to her house. Instead, she had settled for the comfortable leather seats in her car. Snapping out of her daydream, Kagome focused and speed walked to keep up with Sesshoumaru.

'_Why can't the warring states era be more like present day Japan?' _wondered Kagome. _'I mean, you don't have to work hard to get what you want. Everything is pretty much laid out for you.'_

Kagome continued stumbling through the forest, trying to keep up with Sesshoumaru's fast strides. _'But then again, you feel better about yourself when you do something yourself. It may be hard and painful at the time, but it's definitely worth it in the end.'_

With that thought in mind, Kagome straightened her posture, lifted her head slightly up and fastened her pace.

Sesshoumaru noticed the quick change in her, and turned his head slightly back so he could see her from the corners of his eyes. He was quite impressed with how Kagome was able to cope with this era. She scarcely complained, let alone pity herself. Sesshoumaru would rather die than admit it to her, but Kagome had made quite a little impression on him.

* * *

When they arrived back at his castle, Kagome nearly fell over from exhaustion. She had over exerted herself, as usual. For some reason, she always outdid herself in this era. Perhaps it was because she felt she had the need to convince others that she was not the young, weak girl from the so called "future". 

Kagome didn't want Sesshoumaru calling her worthless, or any other insult like it, so she kept her ground. It was truly remarkable how demons like Sesshoumaru never ran out of energy. She almost envied him. Except that she wouldn't want to live forever. People you knew would die when their time had come, while you would continue living on against your will, all by your lonesome self. It sounded like a terrible life. Well, to Kagome, anyway,

Then again, her life wasn't all that rose coloured, either. There were so many auditions to try out for parts in dramas or movies, press conferences, avoiding possible stalkers…and even with all that, she still had to find time to spend with her family and friends.

She hadn't been in a relationship in…well, ever. Although Hojo had asked her out countless times, she just felt that he wasn't the right one for her, and Inuyasha…she supposed he had been her first love.

At age fifteen, she had fallen head over heels in love with somebody who could not choose between her and his past love, Kikyo.

It had broken her heart, naturally, but she had not let it show. She had kept her wits about it and slapped a big smile on her face whenever she spoke to Inuyasha. She knew this was the wrong thing for her to do, but she didn't know how else she was supposed to act around him without breaking out in tears.

She had even pretended everything was alright with Sango and Miroku, who were sincerely worried about her. They had probably expected something to be seriously wrong, but they didn't want to pressure her into talking about it. Shippou, too, had been supportive. He slept close to her every night, and was always cracking silly jokes to make her smile.

Kagome had been comforted by their efforts, but it just wasn't the same. She could tell that Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyo all the time. Sometimes even before he would drift off to sleep. She imagined he dreamed about her as well.

So once and for all, she decided she would do something about it. She returned home to her era after much protest from her friends. Inuyasha seemed more calm about her leaving than usual.

"What, you're going home? Alright, but don't be gone for too long. We'll need you for detecting the jewel shards, and…I'll miss you. So you better come back soon!"

He looked away as he said this last part, blushing slightly. Kagome had been somewhat comforted by this, but was still annoyed that he was "two-timing", as Shippou would put it. He could be so possessive when it came to her going away, but when she was around, all he could do was worry about Kikyo.

She promised to come back and visit as much as she could, but told then she had a lot more responsibilities to take on now that she was older.

Before she knew it, she hardly went to see them at all, and her interest in acting had come as a great surprise to not just her family and friends, but to herself.

They were happy for her, though. They had noticed her sudden change in behaviour, and welcomed this interest as an opportunity for Kagome to get on with her life.

It had been surprisingly easy for Kagome to forget about her worries. She loved acting and, to her surprise, she turned out to be quite good at it.

It was only when Sesshoumaru spoke that Kagome snapped out of her little daze.

"Rin is waiting for you up in her room. You will give her her first calligraphy lesson. You may require these-" he pointed to a stack of calligraphy paper, some brushes, and some ink "As you do not have your own at hand."

Kagome fought down a laugh. She had neglected to tell Sesshoumaru that everyone in the twenty first century no longer relied on the use of a brush and ink to write the odd fact down. It must have just slipped her mind.

Kagome muttered a quick "thank-you", and went on her way to Rin's room.

Within a minute, she had come back and was relieved to see Sesshoumaru was still standing near where she had left him.

"Um…Sesshoumaru-sama? Where was Rin's room again?"

* * *

After been given straightforward instructions on how to find Rin's room, Kagome finally stumbled away and headed for the staircase on her right. 

"I can't believe he had to explain that to me five times," groaned Kagome. "I never used to be so stupid. And he looked really, really irritated with me, too." She buried her face in her hands, nearly bumping in a wall while she did.

Startled, she looked up and continued walking.

"I think he said after I went up those stairs, I would have to turn right and go up another set of stairs. Damn it! Why are there so many stairs in this place?!"

As Kagome descended the second set of stairs, she looked more closely at her surroundings.

'_I could never live in a place like this. I mean, it's way too big to be living on your own...even if you do have servants! Ok, now I'm supposed to turn here, and I should be in Rin's room!'_

Except she wasn't. In fact, it looked nothing like a little girl's room. The instructions had been to Rin's room, right? Not some weird looking room slightly resembling a dojo with a fair sized desk in the middle of it.

"Kagome-oneesan!"

At the sound of Rin's voice, Kagome whipped around.

"Rin, this isn't your room, is it?"

"Nope! It's a room that Sesshoumaru-sama said that I could use to practice my caliphry."

"You mean calligraphy."

Rin grinned and skipped around a little. "Yeah, that's it! Calligraphy!" she skipped some more around the room and finally settled at Kagome's feet, as if waiting for some sort of instruction.

Kagome shifted her eyes. "Umm…well, let's get started then. You can sit over there, at the table, and I'll sit next to you."

"Ok!"

Kagome hoped that this would be easier than she expected this to be. She had never really learned calligraphy, except when they had a few lessons at her high school. She couldn't remember disliking them much, but also couldn't remember being very found of them, either.

While Rin was looking at the wooden brushes, Kagome got everything else ready. She laid out the other materials needed for the lesson, including the _suzuri_, the heavy, black container for the ink. She took out the _sumi_, dipped it in water, and began to scrub it against the _suzuri_.

Soon, the ink was ready. Kagome then pulled out the _shitajiki_, and brought out some paper. She didn't want Rin to use the _hanshi_ yet as she had never written before, so she found some scrap pieces and laid then on top of the _shitajiki_. Then she took the _bunchin_ and placed it at the top of the page.

Lastly, she placed two _fude_'s on the table. "Ok, Rin. This is what I want you to do. I'm going to write out your name on this piece of paper, and I want you to copy me, ok?"

"Ok!"

Kagome dipped the _fude_ into the ink, and dabbed at the sides of the brush a little to let some of the excess ink come out. Then, with her figure very straight, and her brush also very straight, she wrote, very slowly and carefully the letters of Rin's name.

Two very simple but elegant characters (or so they seemed to Rin) spelled out her name.

Kagome sighed, relieved that she was still able to write adequately. Although she knew that this standard of writing was not up to her past teacher's expectations, she figured that this would be good enough for Rin's first lesson.

"Ok, Rin, now it's your turn."

Rin held out her _fude _very delicately, doing her best to impersonate Kagome. She slowly slipped it into the ink, and wiped the sides of the brush just as Kagome had done. Then she paused.

"What if I can't do it, Kagome-oneesan?"

"What do you mean? Of course you can do it. If you concentrate, you'll be fine. And if you're so sure that you're going to mess up on the first try, you can trace mine. Just slip my paper under yours."

"Ok…I'll try it."

Rin put Kagome's paper underneath hers, and then placed hers on top. She slowly placed the tip of her brush onto the paper, and mimicked Kagome's movements.

"There, Kagome-oneesan! I did it!" Rin exclaimed enthusiastically. "How do you write your name? Rin wants to know!"

So Kagome taught Rin more and more words to write. She even introduced Rin to _katakana_, with which Rin was thoroughly puzzled. Next, Kagome even started showing her some _kanji _characters, but this time, Rin grew excited.

"How do you write Sesshoumaru-sama's name?"

"Err…I think it's like this…"

Kagome paused for a moment, and then scribbled three complex characters with her brush. "That should be right…" she nibbled on the end of her brush. It wasn't perfect, but you could easily distinguish between all three letters, which you should be able to do, even with messy writing.

It was sad that such a beautiful name could mean such a terrible thing. To kill, or dressing it up a little: the destruction of the centre of life, made no difference to Kagome. In fact, this only scared Kagome into realizing how much harm Sesshoumaru could actually cause. He stopped at nothing, and took no orders from anyone. It frightened Kagome, and at this exact moment, she felt like she would like nothing more than to get out of this room and out of this era.

All of a sudden, the sliding door opened, startling Kagome. She looked up, only discovering to see that it was Sesshoumaru at the door.

No words escaped her; she was speechless. He had caught her off guard and was apparently aware of it. She could see this because of a small upward kick at the corner of his mouth.

'_He has impeccable timing,'_ Kagome though to herself. _'He nearly scared me half to death.'_

Sesshoumaru sauntered into the room and slid the door shut. "It seems as you are making progress, Rin, although this Sesshoumaru does not approve very much of this work."

He was gesturing to the piece of paper in which Kagome had scribbled Sesshoumaru's name rather hastily.

"Rin didn't write that! Rin's not good enough. Kagome-oneesan wrote it!"

'_I think he's gathered that much already, Rin-chan…otherwise he wouldn't have commented on it, the pompous bastard!" _Kagome thought angrily.

"Indeed. You have not written to fit this for my standards."

Kagome looked up at him from where she sat, half pouting, half glaring.

"What else could be missing? Unless you spell your name differently?"

"This is the messiest writing that this Sesshoumaru has ever had the misfortune of reading."

* * *

"Inuyasha! How could you let Kagome be taken away by your brother? I thought she meant more to you than that, you stupid dog!" wailed Shippou. 

For this comment, he was rewarded with Inuyasha's strong fist connecting with his head.

"Shut up, kid! Do you think I just stood on the side while she was taken? No, you moron! His fucking hand was around my fucking throat, for kami's sake!"

"Inuyasha…don't swear." Sango sighed, and sat down with her chin in her hands. "So, what are we going to do to get her back?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well, do you now where Sesshoumaru's castle is located?" inquired Miroku.

"Not really…but…I'll be able to find it, sooner or later. I can still smell his scent lurking around here. I don't care what it takes. I'll do anything to get her back."

* * *

After the lesson was over, Kagome was called down to dinner about half and hour afterwards. 

"You'd think that he'd give me a little time to relax, but no!" Kagome grumbled, trudging her way down a flight of stairs. "It's like I have no privacy whatsoever."

She continued down the hallway. _'At this rate, I'm going to forget all the lines for the next drama I'm in…I shouldn't have agreed to do it at all. I hate my character. She's such a whiny ditz! But in the end of all these dramas, the small, defenseless girl ALWAYS ends up with the boy. Always.'_

Kagome was just about to turn around and go back the way she came (as she was still unaccustomed to Sesshoumaru's big castle), when she heard a shuffling noise beside her.

She turned around, and there, to her surprise, was Jaken. She hadn't seen him in awhile. She kind of felt sorry for him; he was always doing Sesshoumaru's bidding, no matter what it was.

"Jaken?"

Jaken looked up, as if surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here, human? Sesshoumaru-sama called you down to dine with him ages ago!" he snapped.

"Well, err, I was just on my way…, but I got lost. Again" Kagome blushed.

"Hmph! Typical humans…they can never do anything right. They always require some sort of instruction. Pathetic."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You have no right to take that tone with me! Just because you're Sesshoumaru's servant…"

"This gives me the right to tell you so! Sesshoumaru-sama relies heavily on his servants to reinforce…," Jaken babbled, completely unaware of how Kagome's mind was drifting elsewhere.

Kagome's eyes landed on a door just to her left. The door was slightly open, and the room was unlighted. Ignoring Jaken completely, she started walking towards the door.

* * *

So, how was it? I hope it was up to your standards. As you may have noticed, this chapter is significantly longer than the past chapters. I guess I just had more ideas than in the past. 

Here's the vocab in the chapter that may have been just a tad bit confusing:

_Suzuri: _The heavy black container for the ink.

_Sumi: _The solid black material rubbed in water to produce the black ink which is used for writing.

_Hanshi: _Special calligraphy paper. It's very thin.

_Bunchin: _The metal weight to keep the paper down while writing.

_Shitajiki: _A soft, black mat. It provides the writer with a soft surface to write on.

_Fude: _The brush. There is one big one for writing the main characters, and a small brush for writing the name of the artist. However, since Kagome didn't get a chance to write her name, I chose not to mention that above ;)

I think that's it. Remember to leave a review! I love reviews, but I love constructive criticism even more )


End file.
